


I Will Love You Better, Now

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich: Life, Love, and Parenting [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Boys In Love, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, EMT Ian Gallagher, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Tattoo Artist Mickey Milkovich, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: It's their wedding day, and that has Mickey and Ian both thinking back on different moments in their relationship.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich: Life, Love, and Parenting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	I Will Love You Better, Now

Mickey was nervous as fuck; he was marrying Ian Gallagher-the love of his fucking life-in less than two hours, and he couldn't seem to get his hair to lay, correctly. He wished Ian was here to help him, but Ian had insisted he stay with Lip the night before their wedding. Which was another problem; this was the first time in three years he'd waken up without Ian laying in bed beside him. Shit, was he _really_ so stuck on Ian that waking up without him _one time_ had him a fucking mess?

 _**Ian (9:15AM):** _ _Last night sucked; I should have stayed at home with you._

 **_Mick (9:16AM):_ ** _Yeah, you should have. Dont get all bitchy on me if my hair looks like shit in our wedding pictures._

 **_Ian_ ** _**(9:17AM):** You could show up in a fuckin onesie and it wouldn't matter; I just wanna be married to you._

 **_Mick (9:18AM):_ ** _Missed you when I woke up._

 **_Ian (9:19AM):_ ** _I missed you, too. After today you're not gonna wake up, alone, ever again, baby._

 **_Mick (9:20AM):_ ** _Wasnt alone. Ruger was in bed with me._

 **_Ian (9:21AM):_ ** _Tell him not to get used to sleeping in Daddy Ian's spot. I gotta go; locked myself in the bathroom cause Lip told me not to spend all morning textin you. I love you, baby._

 **_Mick (9:22AM):_ ** _Love you, too. Go make yourself pretty._

Mickey laughed to himself at the image of Lip pounding on the bathroom door, demanding Ian get ready and stop talking to Mickey, but-even when they were broken up-Ian couldn't keep himself from reaching out to Mickey.

_**Four Years Ago** _

What the fuck was he thinking?! Why had he gotten so drunk in the middle of the week when he had to be in the shop at ten?! Mickey didn't really care, though; today would have been his anniversary with Ian, but Ian had broken up with him because-between Ian's EMT training and Mickey's internship at the tattoo shop-they saw each other for two hours a week, at most. And-while both men charished those small moments, together-they found themselves fighting more often than not, so they had broken up.

 _**Ian (8:45PM):** _ _I know it's a little weird, but I wanted to say Happy Anniversary._

Mickey stared at the text for a few minutes, wondering how the fuck he was supposed to know what to say to Ian? How do you reply to a text from the person you thought you would spend the rest of your life with-on what should be your anniversary-when them not being with you is why you're fuckin' drunk?

_**Mick (8:50PM):** Yeah. Thanks, man. You, too._

Mickey felt fucking stupid, but the fact that Ian remembered made him feel so much better.

"So, the guy you're in love with just broke up with his boyfriend and you're havin' him stop by?" Luke-one of the first people working in the shop that Mickey opened up to, almost viewing him as a father figure, now-asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Mickey sketech out a design for one of his clients; a tree of life with dying leaves falling off of it. The design looked beautiful, but Luke was disappointed in Mickey; he'd finally started to move on from Ian Gallagher, and now? He was falling right back into his orbit.

"You wouldn't get it... Me and Ian? We're under each other's skin; we're never gonna be able to completely move on." Mickey sighed, looking up as the bell over the door rang and Ian walked in, his eyes red and his face blotchy. "Shit."

"I know it took me a little longer than I thought, but... You still got some time for me?" Ian asked, smiling at Mickey when the brunette rounded the counter.

"Always." Mickey said, pulling Ian into a hug, only separating from the redhead when Ian reached into his pocket.

"Think you can put this over my heart for me?" Ian asked, handing Mickey a folded sheet of paper. Mickey slowly unfolded it, smiling when he saw his initials written in a curling, elegant font.

"Fuckin' Gallagher." Mickey murmured, pulling Ian into a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Sorry. Hey, I'm Ian Gallagher. I'm Mickey..." Ian didn't know if he and Mickey were friends, or if they were on their way to being something more, so he just trailed off.

"Luke, this is Ian; my boyfriend." Mickey said, lacing his fingers with Ian's and pulling him towards his station to add the new tattoo to his favorite canvas.

_**Present Day** _

Ian's hands were shaking the the whole ride to the Lotus Bamboo; he kept thinking that Mickey wasn't going to show up, and it had him ready to throw up. "Dad?" Liam called out, softly, tapping Ian's shoulder as he sat in the back seat of Lip's car, right behind his father.

"What's up, bubs?" Ian asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Pops just texted me; he said he's leaving the house. Oh! He said he'd bring Ruger for the surprise, Uncle Lip!" Liam exclaimed, causing Lip to smile. Lip actually loved Liam calling him "Uncle Lip", and hadn't seemed as confused by the change in title as Debbie and Carl had.

"That's great, kid. We'll get to work on that when Mickey and Ruger get here." Lip said, letting out a slow whistle as he noticed their family already gathering, outside. "Looks like everyone's already here."

"Big day; the whole family's ready for us to finally be married." Ian said, looking down at the tattoo he'd had Mickey put on his left ring finger-the date they got engaged-thinking back to how that had been the most important day in their relationship, until today.

_**Two And A Half Years Ago** _

Ian had been awake for over an hour, just watching Mickey's steady breathing as the brunette slept. Yesterday, they had found out that Terry Milkovich had died in the showers of Cook County Correctional facility after being shanked by several other men, all pissed off by Terry being set for an early release after he'd killed another man three months before. Ian had expected Mickey to feel some sadness-the same way Ian had when Monica died-but Mickey had been ecstatic; he'd mumbled-half asleep after slow, passionate sex-that they could actually get married, without Terry around. Ian knew Mickey hadn't given it a second thought, but Ian? It had the ring in his nightstand drawer at the front of the redhead's mind.

He'd bought the thin, silver band a week before they moved into their house, but he'd been too chicken shit to actually ask Mickey to marry him. That was going to change, though; he was going to ask Mickey to marry him, today. He just had to find the right moment. "Why're you starin' at me, freak?" Mickey mumbled, those big, beautiful blue eyes slowly opening.

"I'm not allowed to look at my boyfriend?" Ian asked, trying to play innocent as Mickey rolled onto his side to face Ian. "You're actually fuckin' nice to me when you're asleep, so I enjoy it while I can."

"Hey, no one's forcin' you to fuckin' love me, asshole." Mickey chuckled, reaching out to trace the two tattooed Ms over Ian's heart. "You're the dumbass who keeps comin' back."

"Yeah, I do." Ian said, taking Mickey's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Surprised I didn't scare you off, last night." Mickey said after a moment, his eyes still on the tattoo that had-at one point-brought him and Ian back together.

"Didn't think you realized you said it." Ian admitted, hoping Mickey hadn't figured out he was planing to propose.

"Wasn't that out of it, yet. I get it; if you don't wanna get married. We're good where we are, right?" Mickey seemed unsure, and Ian hated it; hated that Mickey-even for a second-doubted that he was the only person Ian wanted to be with for the rest of his life and wanted nothing more than to change that.

"Yeah, of course we are. But... I think things could be even better." Ian said, feeling more nervous than he thought he would.

"Yeah? How's that?" Mickey questioned, looking so nervous Ian thought the brunette might puke.

"If..." Ian started, reaching into the drawer in his nightstand and removing the ring. "You were my husband, instead of my boyfriend?" It came out as more of a question as Ian showed Mickey the ring.

"Holy fuck... Did you just ask me to marry you?" Mickey asked, finally looking at Ian's face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Ian replied, smiling when Mickey shakily slid the ring onto his left ring finger. "Is that a yes?"

"Fuck yeah it's a yes!" Mickey exclaimed, rolling Ian onto his back and kissing the redhead within an inch of his life.

_**Present Day** _

Ian looked around as he entered the wedding venue, taking note of how perfectly everything matched Mickey's plans; from the Stargazer Lillies, to the Chivari chairs, all the way down to the music playing, everything was perfect. "Looks like everything's in place." A familiar voice said. Ian hadn't expected Mandy to beat him here, but he was glad that his second favorite Milkovich was at his side, already dressed for her part in his plan; her hair tied back, a short, black dress on, and her makeup done to perfection.

"Thanks for comin', Mands." Ian said, turning around to wrap his arms around the brunette woman.

"Wasn't gonna miss my best friend's wedding." Mandy said, pulling out of the hug to give Ian a once over. "Last chance to decide you like pussy and run away with me before you're stuck with my asshole brother, forever."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Ian remarked, feeling the familiar warmth in his chest he always had when he thought about spending the rest of his life with Mickey.

"Most people would agree with me. But, most people don't know him like you do." Mandy stated, patting Ian's arm affectionately. "So, where do you need me?"

"Debbie's havin' Mick come in the side door, so wait near there." Ian instructed, catching a glimpse of Liam and Ruger walking past out of the corner of his eye and wondering what his son was up to.

"Got it. You ready to get married?" Mandy asked, pulling Ian's attention back to her.

"Been ready since I was fifteen." Ian replied, kissing Mandy's cheek before she walked away.

Even though he knew everything was perfect and-after talking to their son-that Ian was already inside, Mickey stood outside the Lotus Bamboo chain smoking. "Liam just told me his plan." Fiona said, snatching Mickey's cigarette away and taking a long, slow drag. 

"Glad you know. Kid just told me to bring Ruger with me." Mickey said, giving Fiona a once over. The brunette woman looked stunning; her long, dark hair was tied back in a bun, she had light, elegant makeup on, and she was dressed in a short, blood red dress with quarter length lace sleeves. "Couldn't look worse? Gonna show us up at our own wedding."

"Lip said to dress to impress." Fiona joked. "You ready to head in?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Mickey agreed, stepping in the door, only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted his little sister. "Mandy?"

"Ian wanted to surprise you." Mandy said, trying not to cry when she saw her brother; he looked so different than the closeted guy who never would have _kissed_ Ian, let alone marry him. He'd grown up, so much, and she was so happy for Mickey. "Ready to go see your man?"

"Seriously? Walkin' me down the damn isle?" Mickey scoffed, sniffing to cover up how happy he was that his sister was here to see him marry the man he loved.

"Shut the fuck up and let's go, asshole." Mandy joked, sniffing back her own tears.

"Aunt Fi, come on; we gotta go." Liam said, pulling Fiona away.

"Any idea what those two are doin'?" Mickey asked Mandy, allowing her to loop her arm through his own.

"Guess we're gonna find out." Mandy commented, leading her brother to the makeshift isle, both watching as Fiona walked up the isle with Franny-the flower girl-and Ruger, seeing the surprise on Ian's face as he saw his sister. Yeah, bringing Ruger was worth it to see Ian smiling at Fiona, having been convinced she'd miss their wedding. Mandy snapped Mickey out of his thoughts, leading Mickey down the isle towards Ian. Ian looked so perfect it wasn't fair; he looked like a damn model straight out of a magazine in his perfectly tailored black suit with his hair styled flawlessly.

"I've known these two... Pretty much their whole lives; I've seen them laugh, and seen them cry, seen them at their worst, and at their best. And their best? It's always when they're together. I used to think me and Vee were the bast couple on the Southside, but these two? They put us to shame." Kev said, looking between Mickey and Ian with an almost parental level of pride in the two men. "I want to thank everyone for joining us, today, to witness the union of-I'm gonna fuckin' butcher your full name, just a warning-Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, and Ian Clayton Gallagher."

"You got it right." Mickey said, making Kev and Ian both let out a soft laugh.

"Mick, repeat after me. I, Mikhailo," Kev prompted.

"I, Mikhailo," Mickey repeated.

"Take you, Ian," Kev said.

"Take you, Ian," Mickey repeated, squeezing Ian's hands.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For better or worse,"

"For better or worse,"

"For richer or poorer,"

"For richer or poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health," Mickey squeezed Ian's hands, slightly tighter, letting him know how much he meant these words.

"For as long as we both shall live." Kev seemed close to tears, and Mickey had to fight every part of himself to keep from calling him a pussy.

"For as long as we both shall live."

"Ian, repeat after me; I, Ian,"

"I, Ian," Ian's eyes never once left Mickey's as he spoke.

"Take you, Mikhailo,"

"Take you... Mickey," Ian said, making Mickey smile.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband." Kev continued, not phased by Ian saying "Mickey" in the least.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"For better or worse,"

"For better or worse,"

"For richer or poorer,"

"For richer or poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live." Ian finished, just stating into Mickey's endlessly blue eyes.

"For the love of God, fuckin' kiss him!" Debbie shouted, causing everyone to laugh.

"She's right; kiss your man!" Kev exclaimed, watching as Ian pulled Mickey to him, kissing the brunette with enough passion that several guests blushed.

"Can we start the fuckin' party, already?" Carl asked, only receiving a nod in response from the newly weds as Liam joined his fathers to walk back up the isle. They were all smiles as their family milled around them, already starting the party; they were finally married, and nothing was going to bring them down.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments, beauties! Much love!


End file.
